


【鐵盾】Quique

by lancanghua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 鐵盾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 唐尼大佬送車引出的一發短文~





	【鐵盾】Quique

**Author's Note:**

> 唐尼大佬送車引出的一發短文~

Steve從下了哈雷開始，遇到的復仇者聯盟總部的任何一位工作人員，都帶著審視或者探究的目光看著自己，甚至還小小聲的交頭接耳，讓Steve低下頭看了看自己的服飾以及對著門口的玻璃門又三百六十度的檢查了下自己，嗯，服裝沒毛病，依舊是自己的被Tony等人吐槽的老派風格，頭髮依舊一絲不苟，早晨就會出現的胡渣已經全部清理乾净，總體而言，還是那個完美的美國男人。

Steve自動無視了各個方向傳遞過來的奇怪的目光，走到會議大廳，卻不見任何一個人，明明約好這個時間開會的，Steve心裏嘀咕了下，這種情況，衹有Tony有可能又搞什麽事，其他人去參觀了，ok，誰讓Tony是個發明家，還喜歡瞎搞一些新創作。本來想走進來坐下等一會其他人，卻發現自己常坐的位置桌面上有個信封，很好，華麗的信封，閃著亮粉，還是香檳金，上面寫著Steve親啓。

‘Dear Steve，請先行去更衣室……’

皺著眉頭，Steve已經在心裏想這群人在瞎搞什么，打印的信裏面連名字都沒寫，可是依舊循著走廊去了平時換制服的更衣室。推開門就看到自己的更衣櫃上貼了一個大大的字：Open。好吧，Steve已經無所謂了，打開門，又出現一張摺紙，依舊是香檳金，這次上面是很明顯Steve能看出來的Tony的字體，龍飛鳳舞：‘穿上紙袋裏的衣服。’

牛皮紙包住的是一套深藍色西裝和白色襯衫，好吧，袖標已經剪掉了，但是定製的鑽石扣子上明晃晃的寫著Giorgio Armani，雖然Steve不太瞭解品牌，但是扣子上閃亮的鑽石，讓Steve意識到，Tony貌似又敗家了。無奈的聳聳肩，好吧，穿這麽正式，不知道要幹嘛。

穿上衣服，剛出門，就看到Natasha靠在門板上，讓Steve震驚的是，Natasha穿著禮服，這可不常見，畢竟現在她可沒去做間諜。

“哇哦，Steve……平時沒事，你真的可以和Tony一樣，穿西裝吧，我真的受不了你那上世紀老套的審美和搭配，現在的你，真的是incredible。”忽視Natasha現在一身性感禮服，她對著Captain America吹了個很流氓的口哨。

“Oh，Nat.，Please，你可是個lady啊，好吧，請問，你們這是到底要做什麽？”Steve扶額。

“別着急，Steve，跟我來。”

儅Steve跟著Natasha到了頂層時，有點懷疑人生：“well，Nat.，這是誰要過生日？還是誰要結婚了，嗯？”

到處都被裝飾上氣球，彩帶，桌子上很明顯還放著笑氣，蛋糕，旁邊還有要閃瞎人眼的紅玫瑰，Steve預估著這麽大一束，他自己雙臂都無法環抱。

再想問，發現站在身邊的Natasha不見了，好吧，伴隨著燈光的全部熄滅。

“Well，Guys，你們到底在搞什麽？Tony？Clinton？Natasha？”黑暗中摸索著向著沙發靠近，還沒挪到地方，就看到門口出現了光亮，下一刻，聲音響起來了，世界上任何一個人都知道的歌曲：Happy Birthday。

隨著彩帶桶噴發的聲音，燈也被打開了。

“Happy Birthday，Steve！”

“哇哦，謝謝，好吧，各位，我真的忘了今天是自己的生日，雖然這樣，可是太隆重了吧……”Natasha敢保證，Steve聲音裏帶著不明顯的顫抖。

“Cap.，這可不算隆重……快點吹蠟燭。”Steve敢保證，Clint.絕對是想趕緊吃蛋糕。

“Steve你要先許個願……”Nat.制止了想立刻吹掉蠟燭的Steve。

“好吧，希望世界和平……But，Where is Tony？”環顧了一周，發現Tony不在，這種時候，怎么少得了Tony這種絕對參與人，不用再想都知道，他也是策劃人。

“I’m here。”Tony推著一個香檳塔出來了，Steve看到Tony身上的西裝有些眼熟，低頭看了下自己，ok，是同款。

“Happy Birthday，Steve。”Tony拿起一杯，遞給Steve，給了Steve一個wink后，先行喝掉一杯。

“Thanks，沒想到你們知道我的生日，還準備的這麽……讓我驚喜，我已經很久很久沒有過過生日了。”Steve略顯感慨，上次生日還是二戰爆發前，那時候甚至吃不起蛋糕。

“還有一件禮物送你。”

“嗯？這已經夠了Tony，你們的心意是我收穫的最好的最大的禮物。”

“No，這件禮物很早就想送你了。”不由分説，Tony拉著Steve以及帶著一干人等，坐電梯就直達了地下室。

Clinton拍了拍Steve的肩膀，一臉羡慕：“Cap.相信我，如果你不喜歡，我不介意接受這份禮物。”

“Hi，Clinton，我不介意請Natasha幫忙，讓你試下俄國特工最新的武器。”

“是啥呀？”Clinton扭頭看著旁邊的Natasha，臉上還帶著點期待。

Natasha衹想翻白眼：“Clint，這種武器就是在你常吃的糖果裏放毒藥，要試試嗎？”

“哦，Nat.，爲了你家乾兒子和乾女兒，我相信你不會這樣做。”

地下室很乾净，空蕩，有時候一些模擬戰鬥會在這裏練習，現在，地下大廳中間放著一件東西，很大，Steve真的很想翻白眼，誰來把那東西前面垂著的佈上面的大型蝴蝶結給拿開？

“Steve，這是送你的禮物，專屬於你。”Tony直接扯掉帶著蝴蝶結的遮掩佈，一輛車展示在衆人面前，一時間各種驚嘆聲。

“Steve，這是我專門爲你定製的車子，你知道的我是有多麽的喜歡這款車子，方向盤中間，車輪轉軸中間以及車尾処都有你的專屬星盾，這世上唯一的車，屬於你Steve Rogers。”

“哦，Tony，真的很不可思議，不知道該如何感謝你！”Steve繞著車走了一圈，摸了一圈，即使自己平日喜歡騎著哈雷，可是這款科邁儸卻也是自己喜歡的型，復古大氣，真沒想到，這車子製作了專屬于自己的標識。

“我真的很感動，Tony。”上前給了Tony一個大大的擁抱。

“My dear，This is just for you。”

“哦哦哦，誰來遮住我的雙眼，快瞎了。”Natasha調侃著。

“Hi，Nat.，相信我，等你生日到了，我會送你世界上最貴的比基尼。”Tony攤手笑著道。

“Well，Tony，相信我，我不介意下次在你吃的藍莓乾裏下毒藥。”Nat.很鄙視的給了Tony一個白眼。

“想跑一圈嗎？”環著Steve，Tony説話的氣息覆上Steve的面頰，有些微紅。

“Yes，簡直迫不及待。”Steve看向Tony的眼睛裏簡直溢滿了星星。

“Ok，所以說，現在我可以上去繼續吃蛋糕了嗎？”Clinton像個無辜的孩子，被拉下來看土豪送禮物，還被閃瞎狗眼，看來要找時間回家一趟，找找平衡。

Natasha瞟了一眼Clinton，心裏有點嘆氣，看，我們家傻孩子，等會Wanda和Vision他們回來后，可能要有蛋糕爭奪戰，當然，Vision是幫Wanda搶。

車子在道路上疾馳，不過有點不對勁，駕駛員是Tony，因爲隊長還沒機動車駕照，雖然Steve一直在騎哈雷，可是他卻沒有二十一世紀的駕照，好吧，沒人會查Captain America是不是。

“Tony，這樣毫無意義，我要學駕照。”Tony甚至感覺得到他的Cap.話語裏有些委屈。

“Of course，回去我就幫你報個駕校，或許，我直接教你先。”

“真的？那你應該讓我開著試試，畢竟我可是會騎摩托車。”

“當然……”

儅Tony開到一片荒蕪的鄉下林間小路時，Steve覺得自己年紀大了，真的很容易被騙。

“Hi，Tony，這裏適合學習開車嗎？”Steve聳肩。

“哦，當然，你第一次開車，也要為了路人安全着想，這條路我以前去外地開會，經常過，呃，一般會議，肯定不會穿機甲，衹能開車了，這裏一般見不到人，用來練習最好。”

“好吧……”

Steve又開始在懷疑，雖然現在地球很安全，美國很安全，可是套路怎麽多了起來。Steve拉開駕駛車門，等Tony下車后，剛想坐進去，就被Tony直接拉住轉過身壓趴在車門上了。

“Tony？”

“Dear，在此之前，不如我們別浪費這美景如何？”

“Tony……”

熾熱的吻已經侵占了Steve的唇，唇齒交纏發出的水澤聲在靜謐的林間，非常清晰，Steve的耳尖已經紅透了，環在Tony背後的指節因爲用力已經開始發白。

“唔……”

“Honey，你真的很迷人，當你站在車旁邊的時候，我就很想上你了。”親吻著Steve的額頭，鼻尖，臉頰，嘴唇，再移到耳廓，Tony熾熱的氣息，流入Steve敏感的耳廓，禁不止抖了抖。

“呃……Tony，我不知道我的誘惑力這麽大。”

“當然，Honey，你對於我而言就是行走的荷爾蒙。”解開西裝外套的扣子，把襯衫從西裝褲裏抽出，Tony的手從腰綫処進入，附上Steve肌肉均匀，綫條優美的肌膚，儅手輕輕撫摸在腰眼的時候，Steve突然全身緊張的綳直了身體。

“My dear，你依舊這麽敏感……”漸漸向上游移，襯衫的下擺已經擋不住腰部的春光，手指撫摸到胸前的肉粒，揉捏，按壓，抓摸，Tony的手撩撥著，讓Steve幾乎承受不住的發出呻吟，脫去Steve的外套，掀起襯衫，蓋住了仰靠在車門的Steve的頭。

Steve胸前肉粒的顔色很漂亮，鮮艷的紅，Tony舔舐著一邊，揉捏著一邊，口水留在上面，在林蔭閒，斑駁陽光的照射下，色澤亮人。

“How Beautiful you are，my love。”

“Tone……”蓋在臉上的襯衫布料，已經被Steve急切呼出的熱氣弄潮濕了。

放開被玩弄的有些腫脹的肉粒，沿著腹肌，馬甲綫向下，打開腰帶的搭扣，拉開拉鏈，手深入内褲，划過從林，撫摸上開始擡頭的欲望，輕柔的划過，包裹。

“呃……To……Tone……”一種來自下半身的快感，讓Steve不自覺的急切的想要收縮，胸膛開始劇烈起伏，向下滑動的腰身被Tony攔腰抱住，把Steve壓倒在引擎蓋上，趴在上面的Steve翹臀盡顯，這樣Tony下半身又緊了些。

“Honey，感受我。”Tony拉過Steve的一隻手，牽引到自己的下半身，撫摸上已經被撐的鼓鼓的襠部，嘴唇一直點吻著Steve裸露在外的性感的脖頸。

Steve撫摸著那撐到極緻的巨大，讓Tony忍不住直接頂到Steve的翹臀中間開始摩擦，撞擊致使Steve的下半身緊緊頂著引擎蓋，禁不住也想要摩擦。

“Tone……”扭過頭看向Tony，Steve的眼角微紅，帶著對欲望不得釋的急迫與委屈。

“Steve……”重新吻上Steve那已經艷紅的唇，像是品嘗最好吃的布丁。褪去Steve的褲子，釋放出被包裹的下體，前端已經開始滲出液體，雙手包裹住，交握，擼動，玩弄前段的小孔，極緻的快感襲來，Steve覺得自己頭皮開始發麻，腿已經自主的顫抖，一陣悸動下，腰塌下去，頭揚起到極緻，露出脖頸完美的曲綫，Tony能感受到Steve的腰腹在劇烈收縮，而後趴在引擎蓋上，一陣抽搐，引擎蓋前部和 Tony的手裏被噴濺到淡乳白色的粘液。

釋放之後的Steve劇烈的喘息著，面頰上是釋放后滿足的潮紅。Tony手探向後方，沾著的粘液幫助Tony開拓著迷人的領域，后穴隨著Steve的喘息也在一開一合，似乎是等著什麽進去。

Tony手指剛進去就被咬住，甚至還在吞嚥，“Honey，放鬆……”

儘管下體快要被勒爆掉，Tony還在慢慢的開拓，就像Tony説的，他可是世紀好男人。

直到三指并入，后穴分泌的粘液沾滿手指，能夠快速抽插的時候，Tony才褪去襠部已經有些許濕潤的褲子，握住，沉下腰，進入那銷魂的后穴，溫熱緊致的包裹，甚至差點讓Tony繳械投降。撞擊由慢到快，每一次都到最深處，囊袋拍打在翹臀的聲音散開在林間，steve被撞擊的衹能用手使勁叩著引擎蓋邊緣，下體被撞在車上，疼痛又帶著快感。

擡起拉開雙腿，Tony讓自己最大可能的深埋在Steve的體内，撞擊到某一點，Steve那抑制不住拔高的呻吟撩撥的Tony心裏都開始發癢，握住的雙腿止不住的顫抖，Tony越發凶狠的撞擊抽查，放佛要溺死在身下人銷魂的欲望海洋裏。

控制不住的呻吟，賣力操弄的喘息，囊袋拍打的聲音，撞擊到車子發出的沉悶的聲音，交織匯聚成交響樂在林間流淌。Steve被快感侵襲無法閉合的嘴微張著，流出液體滴落在車蓋上，喉閒甜膩的呻吟，讓Tony想愛的更多，身下這個男人這樣子，衹有他能看的到，得的到。内心作祟，帶著霸道的侵占，想要讓身下人一直為自己呻吟和尖叫。

“Honey，my love，你衹能屬於我。”

“Tone……啊……嗯……Yes……”快感侵襲，突然的夾緊收縮，Tony感受得到一股液體淋上自己的熾熱硬挺，狠狠的抱住Steve，頭埋進他的脖頸，挺起腰，釋放在Steve的身體裏。

一時間，祗剩下兩人的喘息聲。

“Steve，其實還有個禮物想要送給你……”

“What？”

Tony沒有把自己拔出來，而是把Steve轉了一圈，面向自己，依舊埋在Steve的體内，上身的西裝衹是開了扣子，好好的穿在身上，伸手摸進西裝口袋，是個黑色的精緻的盒子。

“Look……”

“Oh，Tony，這，這……”是枚鑽戒，戒環上居然也有星盾。

“Steve，My Love，這也是我很早就想送你的，你是否願意？”Tony滿懷期待的看著身下的人：“也許，這件事對於你而言，有些……呃，也許有些shock，但是，我是認真的……”

“Tone……”

“So，Will you？”

“Yes！”摟住Tony，向前，蜻蜓點水般吻了上去，偏過頭看著戒指，Tony看得到Steve咧開的笑容染上了幸福的羞澀。


End file.
